Thats What You Get Sakura
by Emoanimeducky
Summary: Sakura while she's grieving over Sasuke finally understands how stupid it is to grieve over someone who betrayed her. Songfic the song is That's What You Get by PARAMORE! R


That's what you get Sakura

It was a sunday morning and Sakura was sitting in her room still grieving and crying over Sasuke leaving.

_**No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?**_

That's when the saddened but, still pretty foolish Ino walked in, "Sakura I think we both need to get over it..."

"Ino you have no idea what today has been like, I hurt so much" Sakura said with hot tears streaming down her face.

"Hey it was sudden and no one saw it coming but, he's a jerk and we both know that." She sighed as she looked at Sakura with pity, Ino had already gotten over Sasuke, and now it was Sakura's turn.

_**I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong**_

Sakura looked down and shook her head, "I just need to know why. That will end it just with and answer, any answer." Her voice was beginning to sound staggered

Ino rolled her eyes and said, "Hey if you need to talk just call me okay I don't want my ol' friend going haywire" With that she took her leave. With each step Ino took a thought filled Sakura's mind 'She walked just like Sasuke did when he left' After the blond was gone the pink haired girl looked over at her photo of Squad 7 and began to cry again.

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**._

After she'd finished crying she laid the photo face down on her desk. She didn't want to see it anymore after all she'd been through. Just as she did so all her memories of being in squad 7 flooded her mind. Sasuke had saved her countless times, what was she going to do with him not here? There were so many thinks that could have happened but didn't. She felt stupid, she thought she had buily such a firm foundation on self controll but, she couldn't stop crying or thing about anything else.

_**I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've** **heard.**_

Then Sakura began to think, 'That's what I get for letting my heart win right?' She wiped the hot tears from her face, 'I should welcome this pain to help me get over him shouldn't I, I have a lot of crying to do then.'

_**Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!  
**_

'I don't get it though' Sakura shook her head breathing deeper to calm herself, 'Why is it Ino isn't hurting as much or more than me?' Then it hit her, 'So she must have given up on him a long time ago, maybe while he was still here, that's why it's not hurting her... Though why couldn't I have done that? I wonder about all the rest of Sasuke's fangirl club... The Sasuke leaving event must have been named a national grieving holiday for them...

_**Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?**_

Sakura was breathing harder now thinking about Sasuke more, 'I'm not sad... I'm just, just angry! Why wasn't anyone watching the gate that night!? Why was I the only one out?!'

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**_

'I'll have to do this all on my own but, not today, I will not grieve the loss of a traitor! Though I stil can't help in my heart feeling so upset... I guess I can't trust myself anymore.' Sakura relaxed more and looked up, 'I wonder what your doing now, and when I'll see you again. 'Cause when I do Sasuke your getting your butt kicked!'

* * *

Hey People this is LarvaxMiyu31 bringing you another fanfic. I do not own Paramore or this song. But I do own my idea. I don't own Naruto or any character in the show got it! lol R&R


End file.
